


Crying Over Glitter

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Frank Iero, Dd/lb, Fluff, Frerard, Little Gerard Way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Little Gerard has a pretty big meltdown when his favorite toy gets hurt.





	Crying Over Glitter

“Daddy, daddy, come fast!”

Frank was on his feet immediately, rushing upstairs to where his little was calling. He couldn’t be sure how serious the situation was, but he’d rather be over prepared than too late. The tone of the little one’s voice had sounded desperate too, making Frank think that it was something more than a request for him to join into a game.

As Frank entered the room, he immediately saw the problem…it was all over the floor in front of Gerard. Cotton, cotton and glitter. Not just the sparkly kind either. Gerard’s stuffed unicorn, Glitter, was laying there too, torn across the bottom and leaking all over the floor.

“Oh no….honey.”

Frank knelt beside Gerard, who was sitting on the floor near tears. His princess crown rested on his fluffy, black hair, and his trembling hands rested on his thighs, the pale complexion perfectly paired with his black leggings. 

“What happened to Glitter, lovey?” Frank asked, putting a hand on Gerard’s back.

“He-He gotta owie,” Gerard said with a sniff. “A-An’ now he…he bleeded all over the floor.” 

Frank pulled Gerard to his chest and held him as he cried softly, rubbing his back.

“Shh, it’s okay, G…accidents happen…”

“B-But I killed him!” Gerard whined, burying his face further into Frank’s chest.

“No, no, princess.” Frank hushed him gently, kissing his head. “He’s not dead, just sleeping…and daddy can fix him.”

“He…he can?” Gerard looked up at him, blinking the tears away. 

Frank nodded and smiled, wiping away a stray drop of water on one of G’s rosy cheeks.

“Yes he can. Now you have a tea party with Sweet Pea and Houdini while I get this all sorted out, alright?”

“Alright, Frankie.” Gerard smiled and kissed his cheek, before skipping downstairs to collect the good-natured dogs. 

Frank sighed, sitting back on his knees. He did a quick vacuum before grabbing some pink thread from his sewing basket and heading downstairs. That way, he could get the unicorn repaired and supervise Gerard and his pups. Frank was really a “father” of three if he were honest. His dogs were his babies too, though he trusted them alone with G when the need arrived.

In almost no time Frank had neatly restuffed and sewed the doll shut again. He smiled, admiring his work.They’d all made fun of him for sewing in high school. He’d sure sown…uh, shown them. 

“Baby, look who’s fixed.” Frank held out the stuffed toy triumphantly.

Gerard gasped and dropped his (empty) plastic tea cup, squeaking with delight and hurrying over, giving Frank’s side a tight hug. 

“Mmm, thank you, daddy Frankie!” he said, squeezing as tight as he could.

“Anything for my baby,” Frank replied, giving his head a little kiss. 

Gerard held on to him until a low growl made his eyes pop open. He looked at Frank’s tummy, which he’d been sort of pressed against, and giggled.

“Dad-dy, your tummy’s growling,” Gerard teased, poking it gently and giggling.

“Hey, I heard yours too,” Frank replied, crossing his arms.

“Well yeah, ‘cause I’m hungry,” Gerard stated obviously, crossing his arms.

“Should we play chefs and make lots of nums in the kitchen?” Frank asked, standing up.

“Yes yes!” Gerard got up too, adding, “Last one to the kitchen is a butt nugget!”

“Oh it’s on now!” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon making cookies, maybe eating some dough along the way, then cuddling and watching all the Disney musicals G loved so much. They spent days like this at a time, but it never got dull for Frank or Gerard. They loved each other, and daddy was always there for whatever baby needed.


End file.
